Malgax Attacks
Malgax Attacks is the seventy-seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben losing a video game at the newly launched Plumber Headquarters due to Skurd distracting him. Ben gets annoyed and says that he is going to get rid of Skurd for good who has no intention of leaving the Omnitrix. Ben goes to Blukic and Driba to get Skurd off him. They try many different ways but none of them succeeds. Ben gets even more annoyed and decides to go on Galvan Prime, so Azmuth can help his problem. Meanwhile on Galvan Prime, Albedo and Vilgax break into the Historical Museum and teleport away with Malware's remains saying that their problems with Ben and Azmuth will be solved permanently. Max takes them to Galvan Prime and on the way there Skurd feels bad for never saying goodbye to Rook who is visiting his sister. When they landed, they met Azmuth who revealed he never observed a Slimebiote yet and will help Ben. Luhley also joined them and was unsatisfied with seeing Blukic and Driba still competing for her. In his lab, Azmuth says that he can get rid of Skurd without causing pain but tells Ben that good relationships need time and he should think this through again. Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba follow Luhley to the Museum where she checks if everything is alright. They continue to give complements which makes Luhley think about which Galvan she would choose. Suddenly, they realize that Malware's remains are gone and they immediately head towards Azmuth's lab where Skurd has been recently removed and put into a containment unit where he can be observed much to his fear. Meanwhile, Vilgax and Albedo begin their attack with drones that can go through the planet's safety barriers much to Azmuth's surprise. The soldiers and Ben as Ghostfreak destroy some drones but they get interrupted by Albedo and Vilgax. Albedo transforms into his ultimate form and wants to conquer the planet, while Vilgax fuses with Malware's remains and commands Ben to give him the Omnitrix. Seeing the three simultaneous threat, they split up with Ben fighting Vilgax, Azmuth taking care of Albedo and Max getting teleported to Vilgax's ship in order to stop the drones. However, even the alien that defeated Vilgax on most occasions gets quickly overpowered, then punched onto Galvan B by a newly enhanced and even more menacing Vilgax. During the fight, Albedo manages to get into Azmuth's lab and where he finds Luhley and the tech support. Back on Galvan B, it seems like even Atomix is not a match for Vilgax's power and gets punched into the Chimerian Hammer. Ben is surprised to see his grandfather on the ship and tells him that he can't stop Vilgax alone. Albedo turns into Ultimate Rath and starts to pursue them, however, Azmuth shows up and tells him to stop bullying his companions. Albedo tells Azmuth that he is just in time to die and shoots a laser beam at him which seemingly obliterated him. Luhley becomes extremely angry and attacks Ultimate Rath who begins to chase her on the roof of the lab, while Blukic and Driba realize that Azmuth didn't die, only teleported himself at the exact moment he was vaporized, seemingly not having had the time to program a return destination, meaning he is counting on the two of them to rescue him. They manage to reconstitute his body just in time (his atoms would have degraded after 4 minutes), Azmuth using a fail-safe device he created to disable Albedo's Ultimatrix for good. Azmuth corrects Albedo's misconceptions of him while he gets dragged away by the soldiers. With one threat out of the way, Max still tries to deactivate Vilgax's drones while Whampire tries to fight Vilgax without any success. Ben sends a holographic message to Skurd, asking him to lend him a hand in his fight; Since teleportation is out of the question (Skurd being a one-cell organism would be destroyed by the reconstitution process, that and it makes him space-sick) Luhley decides to get him to Ben aboard her spaceship, using her piloting skills to withstand the drones' blasts long enough to get close to Vilgax's Ship before her own is blown up, continuing her path with Skurd in her space-suit. The two of them are able to get to Ben's location just in time to save him from Vilgax's coup de grace, with Max successfully finishing shutting down the attack drones at that time. Skurd bonds with Ben's Omnitrix again, giving him the necessary power to turn the tables in his fight against Vilgax, using Armodrillo's arm, Bloxx's arm cannons, and Feedback's plug-hands to absorb Vilgax's energy blasts. They end the fight by pushing Vilgax into the ship's Warp Core. This caused a meltdown which will result in the ship's imminent destruction, transforming in the process Malware's armor, as Luhley put it, into a "Deathtrap" around Vilgax. Ben transforms into Gravattack to get his grandfather and Luhley to safety, with Skurd forming on the alien's head a chamber made of Diamondhead crystal for Max, who wasn't wearing a space suit. In the end, Ben and Skurd rekindle their bond, as Azmuth compliments Driba and Blukic, also saying that the teleportation process healed him from a physical health problem. Luhley finally chooses Driba to go out with, much to Blukic's chagrin, until she introduces him to her cousin Duffy, with whom he is immediately smitten. As for Albedo, he is condemned to clean Galvan Prime from the mess he caused for the next 30 Galvan solar cycles. At the end of the episode Malware is seen oozing out of Vilgax's petrified body. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Albedo's Ultimatrix is disabled. *Malware's remains are turned into a suit for Vilgax. *Vilgax is severely injured and petrified. *Ultimate Rath makes his debut. Minor Events *Duffy makes her debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Skurd *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Luhley *Galvan Soldiers *Duffy (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Malware (modified into a suit and fused with Vilgax) Aliens Used By Albedo * Grey Matter (cameo) ** Ultimate Albedo * Spidermonkey (cameo) ** Ultimate Spidermonkey * Rath (cameo) ** Ultimate Rath (first appearance) By Ben *Ghostfreak *Diamondhead *Atomix *Whampire *Gravattack By Skurd *Diamondhead (2x) * Heatblast * Stinkfly * Armodrillo * Bloxx * Feedback Quotes Errors *Before transforming into Ultimate Albedo, Albedo's shirt is black with red stripes, instead of red with black stripes. *When Albedo briefly transforms into his Galvan form, he is a red saturated Azmuth rather than his actual Galvan form. *Before transforming into Ultimate Rath, Albedo's shirt is black with red stripes, instead of red with black stripes. *Skurd stated that since he is a single-celled organism, a teleporter would rip him apart upon reconstruction. However, he did not show this fear in Stuck on You. *When flying up to the Chimerian Hammer, Skurd had the Omnitrix symbol while he was on Luhley. *As soon as Vilgax pulled Skurd off of his face, Skurd had the Omnitrix symbol on his head, despite not being attached to Ben's Omnitrix at the time. MA (156).png|First shirt error Albedo's_Grey_Matter_Error.png|Albedo's Galvan form error MA (299).png|Second shirt error MA (462).png|First Omnitrix symbol error MA (489).png|Second Omnitrix symbol error Allusions *This episode's title is a play on Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. *The device Azmuth used to disable Albedo's Ultimatrix resembled the 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who, also used by the 12th Doctor. * Whampire made a reference to a famous line in the Star Wars: A New Hope when he said "Help me Skurd the Slimebiote, you are my only hope." * Ultimate Rath says "I love the smell of vaporised Azmuth in the morning," referencing the famous line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from Apocalypse Now. Trivia * This episode was originally titled Breaking Up Is Hard To Do. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc